Units
Units are the main fighting force in Control RTS, units include Land, Naval and Air forces. Note that all units have the same fire rate except tanks. Land Units Infantry Militia: The militia is one of the weakest units in the game, however they are very useful in defending against on-coming attacks. It can only be hired from the capital building. They will lose health as time goes on as well. Soldier: The basic unit of Control RTS, low damage and low health, but in mass they are capable of doing high amounts of damage. It can be hired from the barracks, the capital building and the outpost. Heavy Soldier: The advancement of the soldier, this unit has lots of health and does high damage, but it is still best used in mass amounts. It can only be hired from the barracks. Sniper: Another advancement upon the soldier, this unit comes after the heavy soldier. It is capable of doing mass amounts of damage from a farther range than the average unit. These units when used in mass are very powerful but have low health, meaning that you should use other units to protect them. It can only be hired from the barracks. Land Vehicles Tank: This unit is very powerful, when used in mass they are capable of wiping out full bases very quickly. These units have moderate health and do moderate damage, however they are faster than all Infantry units. It can only be built from the tank factory. Heavy Tank: This is an advancement upon the tank, it has very high health and very high damage. It can still out run Infantry units. It can only be built from the tank factory. Transport Van: This unit is a great unit for moving units into battle quickly it is capable of carrying up to 6 Infantry units at a faster pace than what they would usually move at. The transport van has low hp and low damage. It can only be built from the tank factory like all other land vehicles. Naval Units Boat: The first naval unit that is unlocked after buying the dock, it is weak but is good for killing undefended buildings when used with other boats. This unit can also hit fighters. It can only be hired from the docks. It is a little slower than the Fighter, and has range to hit and run ground units, other than Snipers. Landing Ship: One of the only two units in the game capable of transporting other units. This is a ship that is more capable then a boat, it can also hit fighters. It can only be hired from the docks. This is weak in combat. Battleship: The strongest naval unit in the game, it is capable of taking mass damage and dealing lots of damage back, it is also capable of hitting fighters. It can only be hired from the docks. This is also the strongest unit, most healthiest, and fastest. (Trains will be faster, once they are released.) Air Units Fighter: 'An attack plane. Great for picking off enemy steam plants. People generally use them in mass to as there aren't many ways to counter them. Only naval units, snipers and other fighters can attack them, but all defensive buildings can, with AA guns being particularly good at killing them. They can only be hired from the airport. [[Bomber|'Bomber]]: Unlocked by research. Bombers have a slower speed than Fighters, Bombers do no damage to infantry. Bombers attack only buildings, and have higher health than fighters. An effective tactic is to send in Bombers to destroy an enemy's base or weaken it's defenses by destroying defensive buildings. They can be built at the Airport. Category:Units